The Price To Pay
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Naruto was just a young prostitute, one that had never done anything with anyone. With nowhere to go, Sasuke took him home. But when Naruto attempts to steal from Sasuke, what can he do to earn the money fairly? [sasunaru] SMUT IN CHAPTER 2.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or Sasuke. Nope.**

**This is a result of my boredom from going back to school. Yes, I was sitting in class on the first day, listening to the teachers go over the rules for the millionth time that day, and I thought of this.**

**Yes, the title is not very good. I could not, for the_ life_ of me, think of a decent title. Sorry.**

****

Uchiha Sasuke walked slowly down the street, bringing a drink to his lips. In truth, he hated this part of town, but it was the only place he could come to get his favorite latte, and not to mention the only place that could entertain him as it did.

Here there were drunks, gangs, and all-around bums, but they never bothered Sasuke. He found them amusing to watch, especially the drunks, and he was always cautious to stay out of their way. The only other thing common here was the large number of prostitutes. Shameless and annoying, they would do just about anything within legal limits to lure men in, and Sasuke found himself constantly harrassed.

It was because of this that he had found a way to avoid them, simply by crossing to the opposite street to get home. But for the first time, one of them caught his eye.

He was used to seeing prostitutes on the streets (or rather, used to fighting them off), but never had he seen anything like this.

The young man, no older than Sasuke, was standing there, his tight clothes clinging to his body, his pale blonde hair boyishly disheveled. A hand rose to sweep it from his face, revealing scared blue eyes. Sasuke wondered why such a delicate boy would be out doing something of this nature. It didn't seem right.

Sasuke, dropping his empty cup into a garbage can, watched in interest as a man approached him, a man that looked as though he could kill the boy just from sitting on him. He saw the man pull quite an amount of money from his pocket and hold it out to him. Sasuke realized with a sense of dread that the man was interested in his services.

"No," Sasuke thought, looking at the apprehensive blonde. "His body won't be able to take that!"

Before he knew what he was doing, he had darted across the street and thrown himself in front of the boy.

"Back off!"

"What?" The man took a step back, his fists clenching. "What did you say?"

"I said, leave him alone!" Sasuke spat. "You have no business with him!"

"Actually," the man snarled. "I _do_ have a certain business with him."

"Go and find a woman," Sasuke told him, taking a half-step back to shield the young man with his arm. "That big one over there looks like she could handle you."

The man's angry face turned red, and suddenly he grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Who do you think you are, punk?"

"No!" Sasuke heard the blonde say, his voice soft and frightened. Thinking fast, Sasuke shoved a hand into his jacket, pulling several bills from within. He pushed them into the man's chest, and the fist left his shirt.

"Now go," Sasuke said, hoping the situation wouldn't come to violence. "Leave him alone."

The man took a final look at the two of them, sneered, and stomped away. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. He stood up straight, fixed his jacket collar, and turned to the boy.

"Why did you do that?" He still sounded scared.

"Becuase," Sasuke said, clearing his throat slightly and looking away. "That man would have killed you."

"He wasn't going to kill me," the boy protested. "He just wanted-"

"I know." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked back at him. The boy's cheeks flushed pale crimson, and he looked down, his fingers fumbling with a leather belt around his waist.

"It's... it's not really that big of a problem-"

"That man was three times your size." Sasuke said shortly. "Do you really think your body could have tolerated that?"

"How can you speak so blatantly about it?"

"How can you be so foolish as to take anyone and everyone, regardless of your own well-being?"

The boy looked back up at him, his face shy and pleading. "I'm Naruto."

"Sasuke."

Naruto swallowed, looking down the street. Sasuke shook his head, and turned to leave.

"Take care of yourself, Naruto."

"Wait!"

Sasuke looked back when a hand grabbed his arm.

"I... I don't really want to do this."

"Then stop."

"I... have nowhere to go."

Something twinged inside of Sasuke. He was feeling pity for Naruto, even if he didn't want to. He sighed heavily, and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Come on," he said finally, taking Naruto's arm. "Come home with me."

"You mean it?" The blonde looked hopeful. Sasuke eyed him for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Th-thank you."

Sasuke threw him a scornful look, and walked along, hearing the blonde move stiffly behind him from the tightness of his clothing.

"You know," he said after a few minutes of silence. "You shouldn't be giving yourself to just anyone."

"I haven't."

Sasuke's head turned to his side, where Naruto had fallen into step with him. Naruto was smiling at him, and for the first time, his deep blue eyes seemed calm.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never done anything with anyone."

"But you're a-"

"Not really. I've been around here, but I don't go on the streets unless I have to."

"And so you had to tonight?"

"Yeah." Naruto's head dropped. "Ever since Sakura-chan left me..."

"Who?"

Naruto looked back up at him. "My girlfriend... well, my _ex_-girlfriend." He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slowly. Sasuke saw that his face looked sad again, like talking about it was deeply troubling him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Naruto said, looking back up so that his eyes met Sasuke's. "I... I guess I'm better off without her."

Sasuke pulled a key from his pocket to open his door as they walked up the front path, but his eyes remained on Naruto. The blonde was staring down at the grass, and Sasuke found himself wanting to know the rest of his story.

"She... was never happy with me," Naruto said, blinking a few times as Sasuke flipped the light on. "That's why we... never had sex." He twisted his hands together.

"You're still young."

"So are you." Naruto replied dolefully, his eyes raising to meet Sasuke's again. Sasuke shrugged.

"I never said I've done anything before either." He dropped his keys on the table, sliding out of his jacket. Naruto was still studying him, watching his every movement.

"So... you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You live by yourself?"

"My family is dead."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Mine too."

But I'm seventeen, and I get along fine." Sasuke spoke a bit softer, seeing that maybe Naruto was more like him than he had first thought. Naruto nodded, a smile appearing on his face again.

"You're seventeen too?"

"Yeah."

Only after a few moments of silence did Sasuke realize that he was standing around his kitchen with someone who had never been there before. He found the situation awkward; after all, he had invited a so-called male protistute into his home.

"Well." He cleared his throat. "Why... why don't I get you some of my clothes to wear? So you can get out of that ridiculous leather."

Naruto opened his mouth, and it seemed as though he was about to say something, but he closed it again and nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke paused for a second, then waved his hand at the cabinets. "Help yourself." He walked down the hall into his room, pulling open his closet door. He chose a simple pair of jeans and a shirt that he subconsciously noticed would look good with Naruto's hair. He went back into the kitchen to find Naruto holding a bottle of lemonade in his hands, looking nervous.

"Here." Sasuke handed him the clothes, and took the bottle from him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Naruto looked so scared, but he pointed out his bathroom and watched as Naruto disappeared into it. He sighed, opening the bottle and setting it down on the table.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came small and quiet from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Um..." the door opened, and a shirtless Naruto stepped out. "I... can't get this belt off."

Sasuke cocked his head, staring at the leather belt Naruto's hands were battling with. "Okay...?"

"Can you... uh... help me get it off?"

Sasuke stood, dumbfounded, until he shook his head. "Sorry... yeah." He took a few steps forward, coming to a halt in front of Naruto. His hands lifted tentatively, his fingers meeting more than leather. As their hands brushed, Naruto jumped, and Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"Stand still," he said impatiently, looking at him. "Or else I won't be able to get it."

His fingers reached for the belt again, and this time, Naruto remained still, his hands at his sides. Sasuke tugged at the strap, his breath making an irritated sound when it wouldn't budge. He raised annoyed eyes to Naruto.

"Why are you even _wearing_ this?"

Naruto shrugged a shoulder, looking embarrassed. "It looks sexy."

Sasuke's face fell in complete annoyance. "_Sexy_..." he muttered, turning his attention back to the belt. It took him more than a minute and a few grunts to get it loose. He slipped it loose from Naruto's waist, and handed it to him.

"Don't put it so tight next time."

"Yeah." Naruto turned back into the bathroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, taking a sip of the lemonade. A minute later, he heard the door open, and Naruto walked out. It was strange for Sasuke to see someone else dressed in his clothes. Naruto sat down opposite Sasuke, who slid the bottle over to him.

"Thanks." He took a long drink, still looking as nervous as ever.

"What's your surname?" Sasuke's question seemed to take Naruto by surprise.

"...Uzumaki."

"Uchiha."

Naruto lowered the bottle from his lips slowly, his eyes wide. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke saw something flash in those blue eyes as Naruto averted them. "Yeah."

"I... I know about your family then." He was looking uncomfortable again. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it... it's fine."

Naruto took another sip, his eyes wandering around the room. Sasuke wanted so badly to know what was making him apprehensive. Was it just being here? Or was it something else?

"Sasuke... thanks for letting me stay here."

That gave Sasuke another thought. "How long are you going to stay?"

"I hate to be a burden," Naruto whispered. "I... can leave tomorrow."

"I never said that. Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"You can stay as long as you need."

Naruto's eyes flicked to Sasuke's jacket, still lying on the corner of the table, and back to Sasuke. "Thanks... really."

Sasuke stood up to stretch. "Wait a minute. I'll be back." He walked into the bathroom, taking note of Naruto's clothes strewn on the floor. He picked them up, scowling at the fact that they were small enough to be worn by a child. He folded them, and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

It was then that he saw Naruto drop his jacket, his wallet clutched in those small hands. Naruto's eyes, wild and frightened, stared at him, and then he spun around, heading for the door.

Enraged, Sasuke dropped the clothes and sprang forward, knocking Naruto to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"I need money!" Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut, the side of his face pressed to the floor, his voice frantic. "I'm sorry!"

"So you were going to steal it from me?" Sasuke said, his mind reeling in anger. "What the hell?!"

"What else could I do?"

"You could have asked, that's what!" Sasuke was still holding him down, his hands fisted in the shirt. "Was everything you told me just some little story? About Sakura? About your family?"

"No..." Naruto said, sounding on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, it was stupid!"

"Damn right it was! How do you expect me to let you stay here... to trust you?"

A hard look came into Naruto's eyes. "Let me earn it."

"What?" Sasuke let go of his shirt. In an instant, Naruto was sitting up, his hands gripping Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha had but a second to react before Naruto's lips were descending on his.

Sasuke pulled away, a blush spreading like fire across his face. "What are you doing?"

"I... I need the money... so I'll do whatever you want to earn it."

Sasuke blinked a considerable amount of times, feeling Naruto's fingers still grasping his neck. He couldn't bring himself to look the blonde in the eye, and instead stared at a floor tile, his face burning.

Naruto's lips met his again, with unnecessary force, and Sasuke bowed his head against it.

"First you try and steal from me, now you're trying to kiss me?"

"I can do even more," Naruto told him, his hands coming down to Sasuke's lap. "If you want."

"I don't want..." But his words were drowned as Naruto pressed forward again.

"C'mon..." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, pinning him to the floor on his back. Sasuke's eyes were still wide open, but it was with a finality that he closed them and leaned into the kiss.

"That's it..."

**_T.B.C..._**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be smut. You have been warned.


End file.
